


Possums are cool are cool

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Avant d'avoir ses parrains magiques et de vivre toutes sortes d'aventures, Timmy passait son premier jour d'école. Avec Gary, son ami imaginaire. Et peut être un nouvel ami à faire de l'ombre à Gary.
Relationships: Chester McBadbat/Timmy Turner, Imaginary Gary/Timmy Turner
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

S'il avait été là, Gary aurait déclaré que tous ces gamins n'étaient pas cools du tout.  
Qu'ils restaient des bébés pleurnichards, à brailler vouloir rentrer chez eux. Ou à sourire bêtement en se balançant sur ces balançoires grinçantes, ou en jouant avec des vieux jouets défraîchis qui avaient servi à tous les marmots avant eux.  
Que les gens cools méritaient bien mieux que ça. Premièrement, en ne se mélangeant pas à ces losers. Ces derniers finissaient d'ailleurs toujours par admirer ceux qui les dépassaient niveau style purement classe.

Même s'il avait sensiblement le même âge que ces gamins et ne possédait pas une aura cool irréprochable, Timmy Turner était bien d'accord avec son meilleur et unique ami. Gary trouvait toujours les bons mots pour le faire rire et le réconforter. Un moyen très personnel de lui remonter le moral. De façon cool, et sûrement plus intéressante que pouvaient le faire les autres enfants ennuyeux de normalité.  
Et il en avait bien besoin de ce soutien, pour son premier jour au jardin d'enfants.

Un endroit pareil à une jungle sauvage et inhospitalière. Que Timmy craignait jusqu'à en faire des cauchemars depuis que ses parents avaient mis ce sujet sur le tapis. Qu'ils trouvaient cela parfait pour leur petit Timmy, de sortir un peu du cocon familial et enfin se faire des amis. De vrais amis, pas comme Gary. Surtout pas comme ce gamin très cool mais légèrement envahissant dans la vie de leur fils.

Gary restait peut-être un ami imaginaire inoffensif d'après le médecin, mais il prenait néanmoins beaucoup de place et devenait trop important pour ce petit garçon encore très jeune pour comprendre le danger d'une pareille relation. Ajouté au fait que cela pouvait nuire à ses futures et vraies amitiés. Celles où le gamin pourrait vraiment s’affirmer et s'épanouir.

Parfois, Timmy voulait bien l'admettre, Gary l'agaçait un peu. À toujours se mettre en avant, vanter son côté cool en rabaissant un peu trop souvent son ami de prédilection. Son seul ami, qui essayait de ne pas penser trop fort en imaginant avoir un autre ami, un meilleur ami plus gentil, drôle, et à partager sincèrement ses centres d’intérêts.  
Mais son ami imaginaire restait un compagnon très possessif, qui ne supportait pas quand Timmy le laissait seul et refusait de le rejoindre pour jouer avec lui. Bien sûr, Gary faisait aussi barrage à la moindre relation amicale que pouvait avoir son créateur. Des rivaux potentiels à briser cette amitié exclusive, mille fois plus passionnante qu'une amitié ordinaire. 

Même si, avec les quelques élèves médiocres que le gamin à casquette rose observait jouer dans la cour, Gary n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Aucun enfant ne pourrait faire le poids face à lui, même si son fidèle ami trouvait sa présence cool moins rassurante qu'auparavant. Face à ce jour de rentrée, à ses futurs camarades de classe, sans oublier les instituteurs.  
D'ailleurs, Gary n'allait sûrement pas le laisser se concentrer durant la classe...

En parlant de concentration, une denrée déjà très rare chez Timmy, celle-ci venait d'être brisée d'un seul coup.  
Par surprise, en quelques secondes, au moment où le gamin venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Heureusement, pas un coup trop violent à le plonger dans un coma qui pourrait miraculeusement lui faire louper cette journée tant redoutée.  
Si une simple balle de baseball ne pouvait pas l'assommer, elle avait malgré tout fait tomber sa casquette. Ça illustrait bien le début de ce fiasco présent lors de ce premier jour, les brimades et les moqueries n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver.

Néanmoins, Timmy tentait d'oublier. D'oublier où il se trouvait à l'instant précis. De ne pas trop penser à Gary non plus. Ce dernier le toisait d'ailleurs d'un petit rictus peu sympathique, en commentant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un signe pour ôter une bonne fois pour toute cette casquette ridicule.  
Qu'importe les paroles moqueuses de son ami imaginaire, le gamin cherchait des yeux le sujet à devoir occuper pleinement ses pensées. Lui donner une consistance, pour ne pas encore plus avoir envie de pleurer. Et cette méthode semblait avoir porté ses fruits puisque Timmy n'avait pas remarqué cette présence s'approcher de lui.

Un gamin de son âge, l'auteur du fameux méfait, qui venait presque en courant jusqu'à la pseudo victime. Plus rapide que cette dernière, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait retrouvé la casquette rose tombée accidentellement par terre. Suite à un choc inattendu, presque violent, avec une balle qui ne lui était peut-être pas destinée. Pas complètement. 

Quoique, ce crime n'était finalement pas prémédité. La chose s'annonçait même impossible. D'après le jugement sans égal de Gary, ce gêneur avait tellement l'air stupide qu'il ne pouvait être question d'un génie du mal. Le sourire atrocement naïf de ce petit blondinet confirmait de son intelligence sûrement bien en dessous de celle d'un certain garçon génial, que Timmy Turner allait rencontrer dans le futur.  
Et puis, ses vêtements ne se définissaient pas du tout comme cools. Sans parler de ses dents qui ne semblaient pas très droites.

Peut-être que Gary ne se montrait pas très correct, ni franchement conquis par cet inconnu. De son côté, Timmy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. D'éprouver un début de sympathie pour ce gamin au demeurant plutôt simple et chaleureux. 

Malgré ce petit sourire un brin moqueur, quand le blondinet avait ramassé et observé la casquette. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas deviner qu'il était question d'un modèle de casquette destiné aux filles, sa couleur devait malgré tout titiller sa curiosité. Son amusement aussi, puisque tous les enfants se montraient intrigués et pas toujours tendres avec les choses jugées comme différentes.  
Ce gamin sorti de nulle part ne devait pas faire partie de cette catégorie. Malgré son étonnement amusé, il lui avait gentiment rendu son bien, dont la couleur peu anodine n'avait pas servi d'excuse pour un début de moquerie. Au lieu de s’esclaffer sournoisement, le blondinet s'était excusé, puis présenté. 

C'était peu de chose, une situation bien banale pour beaucoup de personnes. Mais à travers les yeux d'un gamin isolé et souvent perdu dans son monde, cette présence se définissait comme un véritable trésor. Pour Gary, ce sourire et ses manières restaient peut-être profondément pathétiques, Timmy était touché. Totalement en confiance avec ce nouvel arrivant.

Voilà pourquoi le gamin à casquette rose n'en voulait pas à Chester de l'avoir percuté avec cette balle. Et il voulait bien le croire sur parole lorsque le blondinet lui confiait que son père jouait très souvent avec lui au baseball, mais qu'il restait toujours aussi maladroit.

Il fallait voir les choses du bon côté. Cette maladresse servait au moins à tisser un premier lien concret, parfait pour écourter cet échange de politesses devenu ennuyeux. Surtout que Timmy pouvait se vanter de ne pas trop mal se défendre pour ce sport. Du moins, de ne pas viser malencontreusement les cibles innocentes.  
Tout en ramassant la balle, une très bonne complice qui l'attendait sagement à ses pieds, l'ancienne victime proposait à son agresseur, au final bien peu redoutable, de jouer avec lui. De se faire quelques passes en attendant le début des cours.

Tapis dans l'ombre, Gary envoyait à son seul ami et créateur un regard furibond. Timmy en aurait presque frissonné nerveusement si le sourire de Chester ne l'avait pas rassuré. Sans oublier de lui offrir un nouveau sourire en retour et de lui emboîter joyeusement le pas. Pour entamer leur partie, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, et non à peine quelques minutes.  
Enfin, s'il connaissait réellement Chester depuis si longtemps, le gamin aurait su à quoi s'attendre au sujet de sa nullité finalement bien fondée au baseball. Mais ils s'amusaient tellement que Timmy ne s'en formalisait pas. En plus, lui non plus n'était pas parfaitement doué.  
Sans oser l'avouer à Gary, il considérait même que ce moment de jeu était aussi agréable que ceux passés avec son ami imaginaire. Ce dernier avait d’ailleurs l’ouïe fine, ou lisait toujours aussi bien dans les pensées de son créateur.  
Sinon, ce gars si cool ne l'aurait pas regardé avec autant de mépris s'amuser avec un autre. Puis finir par complètement se détacher d'eux, en lâchant que chasser le monstre vert du placard restait plus drôle et cool que courir après une balle. Mais Timmy ne l'écoutait que distraitement, il préférait féliciter Chester pour ce lancé presque réussi. 

Le précédent choc, à avoir presque mis en péril l'intégrité de la casquette rose déjà célèbre, ajouté aux regards et paroles échangés, puis ce moment d'amusement, avaient sûrement amorcé quelque chose.  
Une chose assez forte pour que Chester vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui, au moment de s'installer dans la classe. Sans qu'ils ne se mettent d'accord au préalable ou que Timmy n'ait eu à lui demander. Une demande que ce dernier considérait d'ailleurs comme trop intimidante à surmonter. Ou alors, il n'osait pas croire que le blondinet pouvait se montrer aussi gentil et pas juste profiter de sa présence pour s'occuper durant un temps libre.  
Pourtant, force est de constater que son jugement se montrait d'avance trop négatif. En plus de sa présence, cet étrange petit blondinet lui offrait quelques confidences. En lui avouant que dans son esprit, la salle de classe s'était toujours dessinée comme effrayante et bien loin de la réalité, finalement bien quelconque. Peut-être même amicale, comme osait le souligner Timmy. À la fois ravi de son trait d'esprit et de l'éclatant sourire que lui offrait Chester en guise de réponse. 

Gary avait raison, ses dents n'étaient vraiment pas droites, mais ce gamin se montrait sincèrement gentil. Si simple et sympathique. À agir comme l'ami idéal que Timmy n'osait plus imaginer depuis l'arrivée de celui qui avait été son unique ami jusque-là.  
Un seul et meilleur ami qui ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu face à ce parasite. Un stupide parasite qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que demander à Timmy s'il lisait des comics. Mais Gary pouvait bien essayer de retenir l'attention du gamin à casquette rose en se moquant de chacun de ses nouveaux camarades de classe, son action restait vaine. Son créateur demeurait trop occupé à répondre avec enthousiasme à Chester et dessiner sur la dernière page de son cahier quelques-uns de ses héros préférés.   
Pour ensuite être envahi d'un sentiment très agréable. En entendant et assimilant les compliments que venait de lui faire son nouvel ami au sujet de ses dessins. Et encore plus gagner sa sympathie en reconnaissant tel ou tel personnage dessiné.

Gary ne l'avait jamais vraiment encouragé à dessiner, ni même dit une remarque positive. Il préférait décréter que perdre son temps avec ces petits gribouillages ne servait à rien. Et que trouver un pigeon assez doué et manipulable devenait bien plus cool pour avoir tout le flot de dessins désirés. Sans perdre son temps, à suer sang et eau des heures et des heures pour arriver à un résultat intéressant.  
Chester paraissait tellement différent. D'un optimisme sûrement un peu naïf, mais qui sortait du cœur. Et à légèrement lui rappeler Gary, en commentant que c'était cool, après avoir remarqué que Timmy était ambidextre.  
Plus pour se donner bonne conscience que par réel besoin, le gamin à casquette rose avait tenté d'appeler son ami imaginaire, en fouillant de fond en comble dans son esprit. Hélas, ce dernier restait introuvable. Gary devait être vexé ou vraiment fâché d'avoir été ignoré et mis de côté. Ou alors il lui faisait juste une farce, pour revenir de façon flamboyante peu de temps après...


	2. Chapter 2

Pas durant le cours en tout cas.  
L'humour sarcastique issu de l'esprit très cool de Gary n'avait pas troublé le sérieux de ce premier jour d'école. Et Timmy s'en retrouvait presque soulagé. À juste ressentir une certaine joie en pensant qu'il s'était fait un ami dès la rentrée. Que ce dernier se tenait juste à ses côtés, lui souriait et riait avec lui quand la situation s'y prêtait. Qu'il avait même accepté, tout content, l'invitation de son ami.  
Sans réfléchir plus longtemps et sans envisager que cela allait peut-être déplaire à ses parents, Timmy avait décidé d'inviter son nouvel ami chez lui. Et jugeait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, en constatant de l'air ravi de Chester. Celui-ci ne se doutait pas qu'il allait être le premier à détenir cet honneur, être le premier ami que Timmy Turner ramenait à la maison. Sans compter Gary bien sûr, puisque la maison des Turner se définissait un peu comme la sienne.

Gary, toujours introuvable. Bien que sur le chemin du retour, son meilleur ami n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'en inquiéter. Surtout que Timmy sentait malgré tout le regard pénétrant de son ami si cool fixé sur lui. À toute heure de la journée, Gary gardait ses lunettes qu'il jugeait être un élément primordial de son style. Ce détail ajoutait à son aspect très cool, mais aussi assez intimidant.

Cependant, son ami imaginaire ne lui avait pas fait de reproches acerbes. Pas encore. Ce type très cool laissait ce cher petit Timmy revenir chez lui, accompagné de cet ami ringard, dégoté dans des circonstances que Gary trouvait totalement ridicules.   
Même si c'était pour se moquer de son nouvel ami et de leur rencontre, Timmy restait soulagé d'avoir au moins un signe de vie de la part de son premier ami. Une manifestation fidèle au caractère de Gary, bien sûr.  
D'ailleurs, si ce dernier n'était pas aussi... cool (pour ne pas le froisser avec des termes plus réalistes mais très peu cools justement), Timmy aurait volontiers présenté son meilleur ami à celui qu'il venait de se faire. Sauf que son nouvel ami en question semblait davantage intéressé par le simple Timmy Turner, et non le très cool Gary.

Et être bien plus poli que ce cher Gary, en admirant la maison de son nouvel ami. À admettre qu'elle était extra, devait avoir tout le confort et avec du chauffage dans chaque pièce !  
Bien sûr, Gary avait sauté sur l'occasion pour railler l'émerveillement puéril de ce gamin qui devait dormir à la rue pour presque baver devant une demeure bien banale. Et pas des plus confortables en plus de ça. Mais Timmy choisissait d'ignorer les railleries de son meilleur ami et d'inviter gentiment Chester à entrer. En considérant que son camarade de classe devait avoir une maison plus modeste, tout simplement. Pas de quoi se moquer ou être dégoûté.

Vu la réaction de Mrs Turner, ça serait trop dommage de gâcher si vite ce moment. Un bon moment et un petit miracle à recadrer son statut de mère modèle, n'ayant pas complètement raté le début de l’éducation de son enfant. C'est bien ces termes pleins de promesses et d'éloges qui scintillaient au fur et à mesure que ce petit blondinet sûrement fort sympathique s'engageait dans la maison. La présence de ce gamin ne pouvait être que positive puisqu'il allait se définir comme l'ami de Timmy, un véritable ami et non une présence imaginaire. Un ami à rendre enfin un peu plus normal son fils unique si renfermé sur lui-même. À s'inventer des amis et jouer seul, dans son monde, au lieu d'aller vers les autres.  
C'est en tout cas ce que la mère de Timmy se répétait inlassablement, avec un grand sourire, pendant que son enfant faisait les présentations.

Pas besoin de magie pour remarquer que Mrs Turner adorait déjà Chester. Timmy connaissait assez sa mère pour le deviner, en être un peu agacé, et puis, après tout, en être soulagé. Cela ne se passait pas comme avec Gary. Où ses parents s'étaient montrés bien plus catastrophés en comprenant que leur fils adoré avait un ami imaginaire.  
La créature imaginaire en question s'en souvenait, elle aussi. Sinon, Gary n'aurait jamais laissé paraître ce regard triste devant la sympathie éclatante de la mère de son créateur. Une jovialité destinée à Chester, l'ami adorable et salutaire, et non pour l'ami imaginaire très cool mais trop irréel.  
Seulement, comme il connaissait la grande fierté de Gary, Timmy avait choisi de le laisser méditer sur cette réalité. Et revenir vers lui une fois que son meilleur ami allait être dans de meilleures dispositions.

Quand son nouvel ami n'allait plus être dans les parages aussi.  
Car le gamin à caquette rose ne voulait pas gâcher cette nouvelle amitié à coup de remarques désobligeantes, venant tout droit de l'esprit de Gary. Il avait mieux à faire. Comme profiter de ce moment de bonheur simple, accompagné d'une présence amicale, en mangeant des cookies que sa mère lui avait soigneusement préparés. Sûrement pas en prévision d'un invité surprise, suite à ce premier jour d'école. Mais plutôt pour consoler son pauvre petit Timmy n'ayant pas réussi à se faire des amis.  
Comme d'habitude, Timmy adorait faire les choses à sa manière. Désobéir à ses parents, d'une façon tout à fait insolente et innocente, une façon de faire bien agréable à observer.  
Jamais sa mère ne s'était montrée aussi attentive, et aux petits soins. Bien conciliante par rapport à son rôle parental. En sortant exceptionnellement la réserve de bonbons qu'elle cachait toujours sous clef, pour ne pas qu'ils soient entièrement dévorés par Timmy.

Totalement étranger à la façon de faire très atypique des parents de son nouvel ami, Chester devait juste trouver Mrs Turner très gentille et accueillante. Tout en riant sous cape, Timmy se gardait bien de lui avouer la vérité. Que sa mère était bien trop heureuse que son fils ait ramené un ami à la maison, qu'elle voulait donc fêter dignement l'événement. Quitte à en faire de trop.  
Mais le gamin n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il remarquait juste que le karma faisait bien les choses.

Les réjouissances ne se terminaient pas tout de suite. Bien au contraire ! Mrs Turner les autorisaient à aller se détendre devant la télévision, tout en terminant leurs sucreries. Et que, plus tard, ils pouvaient aller jouer dans le jardin.  
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Timmy entendait encore sa mère noyer de compliments son nouvel ami pendant que celui-ci était parti téléphoner à son père pour le prévenir qu'il allait rentrer plus tard. Pour une fois, son fils tombait d'accord avec ses élucubrations. Chester se montrait très attentionné et aimable. Le tout sans arrières pensées ou de la vicieuse hypocrisie.  
Timmy ne comprenait pas très bien ce que sa mère voulait dire en affirmant que son petit garçon était tombé sur une perle, mais si c'était encore un compliment, il le confirmait. En oubliant complètement l'avis pourtant toujours si important de Gary.

Et ce n'était pas en restant collé à la télévision, toujours en compagnie de Chester, que la mémoire allait lui revenir. Timmy jugeait plus important de se concentrer sur ce dessin animé. De piocher assez régulièrement dans le saladier de confiseries, au risque de laisser le blondinet tout dévorer. C'était d'ailleurs le seul défaut que le gamin à casquette rose pouvait lui trouver, en voulant se montrer très pointilleux et en tiquant sur le côté brièvement morfal de son ami.  
Mais cela restait un détail bien insignifiant et Timmy pouvait au moins se retrouver dans cette façon de faire. Être ami avec une personne imparfaite se révélait être bien plus confortable que fréquenter un gars trop cool et sans défaut. 

Sans néanmoins penser plus que cela à Gary, le créateur de l'ami imaginaire se retrouvait dans un rôle totalement étranger. Celui de totalement avoir le choix au sujet du programme de loisir à suivre.  
Chester semblait partager ses centres d’intérêt et ne le jugeait pas aussi vivement que Gary, alors pourquoi s'en priver. Et sans plus se poser de question, gentiment proposer d'aller dehors, jouer au cerf-volant.

Une chance que ses parents lui en aient acheté deux, un rose et un violet, et que son nouvel ami ne se moque pas du cerf-volant rose qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Très loin des façons de faire du meilleur ami de Timmy, le blondinet mettait plutôt un point d'honneur sur l'amusement. Tout en n'oubliant pas d'amicalement conseiller son complice, mais sans en faire de trop. Ou en le rabaissant, comme le faisait parfois Gary.  
De toute façon, passer du temps avec Chester était mille fois plus reposant que de rester dans l'ombre rassurante et étouffante de son double imaginaire. Il y avait moins d'aura cool mais plus de simplicité, de naturel parfois maladroit mais sincère.

Toujours sincère, malgré la mauvaise combinaison des événements. Un étrange hasard, à doucement faire ricaner Gary, d'avance très satisfait de l'impression qu'allait laisser son rival. 

Juste au moment où Mr Turner rentrait à la maison, alors que les deux gamins changeaient de distraction et que le nouvel ami de son fils venait de lancer une balle sur la voiture du voisin. Tout penaud, le blondinet s'était prestement excusé après que Timmy se soit chargé des brèves présentations. Et était sûrement loin de s'imaginer que le père de son ami allait l’accueillir avec un grand sourire réjoui, déclarant qu'en causant ainsi du tort à Dinkleberg, il avait gagné le droit de toujours être le bienvenu chez les Turner. Et de rajouter, à l'adresse de son fils, qu'il adorait son nouvel ami.   
À la manière de sa mère, son père tombait pareillement sous le charme. Timmy ne pouvait que sourire et essayer d'ignorer l'air blessé et furieux de son ami imaginaire. Une fois encore, Gary avait été humilié par ceux qui avaient envoyé son créateur et seul ami en thérapie suite à leur relation amicale.  
Mais, d'une façon très cool en accord avec son image, il ruminait sa colère. Se montrait anormalement silencieux et étrangement muet au sujet de celui qui lui avait dérobé sa place.  
La situation était peut-être inquiétante, le gamin à casquette rose restait soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir les quolibets de Gary au sujet de son nouvel ami. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps, son premier ami allait finir par apprécier Chester...

À défaut de remporter le verdict très cool de la part de Gary, le premier invité amené par le fils Turner faisait l'unanimité du côté des parents.  
Tellement emballés par ce petit venu de nulle part mais remplissant parfaitement la fonction d'ami réel, Mr et Mrs Turner avaient invité Chester à dîner le soir même. Et, dans la logique des choses, à dormir à la maison !   
Bien sûr, les deux nouveaux amis avaient laissé exploser leur joie. En constatant de leur complicité déjà présente et appréciable. Leurs sourires et leurs regards qui venaient de se rejoindre et se compléter n'allaient pas dire le contraire.  
Au fond, c'était une très bonne chose que ses géniteurs soient émerveillés par la présence de Chester puisque Timmy commençait à toujours plus l'apprécier. À ne pas encore oser penser qu'il pourrait devenir son meilleur ami.

Pour l'heure, le petit garçon à posséder un seul ami, imaginaire de surcroît, profitait gaiement de ce moment presque trop beau pour être vrai. Un semblant de repas familial, à accueillir l'ami qu'il s'était fait en ce premier jour d'école. Une journée dont ses parents ne lui avaient même pas demandé de compte rendu, ils devaient juger que tout s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé, la présence de ce petit blondinet l'attestait.  
Et Timmy ne pouvait pas vraiment le contester. Plutôt le confirmer, puisqu'il avait rencontré Chester. Sympathisé avec ce dernier, jusqu'à l'inviter dans sa maison et dîner avec lui. Des choses tellement étrangères de sa relation avec Gary, mais ô combien appréciables ! Tellement appréciables qu'elles le faisaient naturellement sourire, en croisant le regard de son ami.  
Ils ne se perdaient jamais vraiment de vue. Et se disaient beaucoup de choses, silencieusement, pendant que les parents de Timmy chantaient les louanges de cette future amitié idéale. 

Leur fils ne comprenait pas tous les mots savants que ses parents employaient. Il était juste heureux que son ami reste ici pour la nuit. Sa joie était à son comble quand Mr et Mrs Turner leur donnait l'autorisation de dormir dans la cabane.   
Le repère secret de Timmy Turner, un endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement mais qu'il ne partageait pas avec n'importe qui.

Seul Gary y avait été autorisé jusqu'ici. Enfin, d'une façon très cool, il avait pris ses aises. Alors que Chester avait obtenu très convenablement son invitation. Sans même la demander ou provoquer un questionnement à ce sujet, Timmy lui donnait naturellement accès à sa précieuse cabane.  
Et, dans la foulée, il lui faisait même la visite de sa chambre. En lui montrant quelques jouets et ses comics préférés.  
D'ailleurs, au cours de ce petit déballage, le gamin à casquette rose remarquait que son nouvel ami se montrait très enthousiaste en voyant chaque jouet. Comme s’il n'en avait jamais vu autant de ses propres yeux, en pouvant même les toucher. La famille de Chester ne devait vraiment pas être très riche, mais Timmy jugeait préférable de ne pas faire de commentaires hâtifs. Il ignorait d'ailleurs quoi dire à ce sujet sans se montrer maladroit.  
Et, pour une fois très raisonnable, Gary restait prodigieusement silencieux. L’élégance de sa façon d'être très cool devait lui dicter de ne pas se moquer du malheur des autres. 

Ne pas non plus troubler ce moment de première conversation nocturne entre son meilleur ami et son nouvel ami, qui venaient de s'installer dans la fameuse cabane.   
Confortablement installés dans les sacs de couchage que les parents de Timmy leur avaient gentiment préparés, les gamins pouvaient enfin profiter tranquillement des tout débuts de leur amitié.

En sonnant les premières mesures, avec ces petits rires plus innocents que moqueurs, en remarquant que les adultes approuvaient grandement leur relation amicale. Et donc, qu'ils allaient très certainement se retrouver très souvent après l'école ! Une sacrée chance, comme le remarquait le gamin à avoir été invité le jour même de leur rencontre.  
Timmy ne l'avait pas confié à son ami, mais il était tout ému de savoir que Chester se montrait d'avance réjoui de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps tous les deux. Une pensée que son compère partageait, sincèrement comblé d'avoir reçu une balle perdue sur sa casquette rose fétiche et d'ainsi avoir pu rencontrer ce petit garçon si gentil.  
Et si drôle, lorsque le blondinet lui racontait une anecdote digne d'un cartoon. Cette fois où, en vacances chez ses grands-parents, il avait voulu dormir dans le poulailler. Son père ne le lui avait pas interdit, il avait juste plaisanté en le prévenant du réveil spécial qui l'attendait.

En effet, si la nuit avait été paisible, la matinée se montrait un brin plus douloureuse. Réveillé aux aurores non pas par son réveil mais par les poules qui le picorait. Ou gloussaient de mécontentement devant cet étrange intrus sur leur territoire. Un intrus à ne pas avoir fait long feu, tiré du sommeil aussi vite qu'il avait détalé en direction de son vrai lit. Même s'il n'avait pas réussi à récupérer quelques heures de sommeil pour autant...  
Cette histoire faisait au moins rire son ami, qui le rassurait en ajoutant qu'aucun animal sauvage ne pouvait s'introduire dans cette cabane.  
À part, parfois, tôt le matin, les écureuils qui se baladaient sur le toit de cette petite demeure en bois. Pour continuer sur le sujet animalier, des rongeurs plus particulièrement, Chester commentait que c'était mignon. Que ça allait lui faire penser aux opossums, quand ils se déplaçaient la nuit et qu'on pouvait entendre leurs petites griffes gratter contre le plancher. 

Sans oser le dire tout haut, pour ne pas vexer son complice, Timmy trouvait les opossums un peu inquiétants, avec leurs petites dents pointues et leurs yeux globuleux. Mais, de son jugement cool et quasi divin, Gary admettait que les opossums étaient cools.  
De la part de son ami imaginaire, cette simple constatation, sûrement très banale pour beaucoup de gens, sonnait comme un superbe compliment. Presque un signe d’acceptation suite à ce nouvel ami arrivé dans leur cercle très restreint. En tout cas, Timmy préférait le prendre de cette manière et à nouveau sourire à celui qui allait sûrement devenir un bon ami.


End file.
